Jungle
by Perplexity
Summary: Neville Longbottom has returned two years after the War, but not everything is how it should be. Politics, betrayal and love all come into play as the election of the new Minister of Magic approaches. Rated T to be safe. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter and as far as I know, I never will.

**Chapter I: The Return of Neville Longbottom**

_New Herbology Shop is Big Success Recently Neville Longbottom, best known for his heroic efforts in the War, has opened a Herbology shop in Diagon Alley. So far, the shop has been a great success. Diagon alley shoppers have raved about the extensive collection of rare magical plants and Herbology books..._

Neville Longbottom smiled as he read the Daily Prophet, while sipping coffee in a small cafe. Sure, the article was stuck way in the back of the paper, crunched between an ad for the new Firebolt and an article on making your own pumpkin juice, but it was a good review of his shop, none-the-less.

Neville had decided not to become an Auror after the War. The War had been very destructive and hard on everyone. There had been major casualties on both sides. In the end, good had triumphed over evil. Harry had found all the Horcruxes and destroyed them all. Then in the Final Battle, which was also known as the Battle of Diagon Alley, Harry had killed Voldemort.

It was almost two years since then; the anniversary was only a few days away. Neville had been there at the Final Battle. He had fought with everything he had. He had been twenty-one. He fought and now was known as one of the heroes of the War. Everyone expected him to become an Auror, even himself. Yet, five years of war had changed him. He was no longer the round-faced forgetful boy. Neville was hardly recognized for what he had always thought himself to be.

Neville had shocked many when he disappeared for a while after the War. He decided to escape for a while; he decided to travel the world. On his trip, he discovered many rare plants that were about impossible to get in England. He then decided to bring them back with him and open a Herbarium.

With his inheritance from his Gran, who had died in the War by cross fire, he purchased a store in Diagon Alley and opened his store. He spent four months fixing it up and collecting plants. He had just opened a week ago. Business was booming. Some of the people just came in to see if it were true that Neville Longbottom, the war hero, was actually back in England.

"Neville Longbottom?" asked a slightly bossy voice. Neville looked up from his paper to see a bushy hair witch.

"Hi, Hermoine," he said with a smile to his old friend Hermoine Granger. "Long time, no see." She hugged him and sat down in a chair across from him.

"You have changed a lot. Where have you been the last few years? We were all worried about you. We thought you might be dead."

"I am sorry to have worried you. I had to get away. I have been about everywhere, from Asia to South America."

"It looks like travel agreed with you. You look great, I barely recognized you. I heard about your Herbology shop, how is it going?"

"Great, I really love having it. How about you? What have you been doing?" said Neville, eager to get the subject off of himself.

"Well, I am the head of the Department of Inter Magical Creature relations at the Ministry."

"I haven't heard of that department."

"Well, That would be because I started it."

"Are you still going on with spew?"

"Honestly, it's S-P-E-W," she said, making Neville chuckle. "And, yes I am, that is actually how I got started."

"Are you with Ron yet?"

Hermoine flushed. "We have been dating for a year and a half now."

"About time."

Hermoine seemed a tad uncomfortable. She and Ron Weasley had liked each other for years. Unfortunately, everyone realized it, but them. "Well, I would love to catch up more, but I have to get to work. I have an idea though, there is to be a memorial event for the anniversary of the Final Battle on Friday. You should come. I will send you an invitation."

"Alright, I will see you later."

"Bye."

Neville was not sure if he wanted to go to the event. It would be nice to see all the people he hadn't see in years, but then again, it would be very awkward for him. He knew it would be surprising for everyone if he just suddenly showed up, but they would probably find out that he was back sooner or later. Neville resigned to just go and get it all over with.

-----------------------

The next day an owl fluttered into Neville's shop while he was watering a Fanged Geranium. It was an elegant blue envelope, which Neville guessed to be the invitation. The memorial was formal; to be held at Cappolti's, one of the most fancy hotels in the magical world. Neville's heart sunk. It sounded more like a party and that meant there would be dancing. Sure he had changed a lot, but Neville still could not dance without stepping on his partner's feet.

Neville sighed and filled out the RSVP, despite how he felt about going. He decided to avoid attention at the memorial. He would just come to see how his old friends were doing. He also needed to get some dress robes at Madam Malkin's.

------------------------

Friday came too quick for Neville. He had picked up some blue dress robes and was pacing around his shop. Until he had to leave for the memorial. He was quite a nervous wreck. By the time it was time for him to apparate, he had almost worn a trail through the carpet.

Neville arrived at the front of Cappolti's with both his eyebrows still attached. With a deep breath, he walked through the front door into a big hall. The place was decorated beautifully. Immediately to his left was a large gold plaque listing all the names of those who had been killed in the War.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Hannah Abbot_

_Percy Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Padma Patil_

_Marcus Flint_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Agnes Longbottom_

_Dolores Umbridge_

These were just a few on the very long list. Just looking at the plaque brought tears to Neville's eyes. He wiped them away roughly as he turned and went further into the hall. He got himself a drink from the bar and sat down at a table. He gazed around the hall a recognizing some people. He saw Draco Malfoy, who had redeemed himself during the War, chatting to Hermoine, with whom looked like Ron Weasley standing behind her. Ron was sending Malfoy dirty looks. Ron had never liked Malfoy, although they were on the same side.

Soon the table filled up. It seemed that there was to be speeches first, then dinner, then dancing. Neville was joined Ernie Macmillan, who introduced himself pompously and seemed not to recognized Neville; Ernie's date, named Sandra; a young woman and her date, neither of whom Neville could remember knowing; and a very pretty, redheaded, young woman.

There was a stage one end of the hall. Everyone went silent as a man with messy, black hair walked up to a podium placed upon the stage. He magically magnified his voice.

"Good evening to all. As most of you know, I am Harry Potter. We are here tonight to remember those who died at the hands of Voldemort and his supporters. We are here to remember the bravery of those who stood up and fought him. We all know that the war was long and bitter. We all lost some great witches and wizards. I saw many of them die. It is hard to remember them falling. I fought and destroyed Voldemort single handedly. I saw my friends and acquaintances die at his hands. Sometimes the memories of the war are too hard to bear, but I must do so. I must do so to give a proper memorial to those brave individuals," there was a pause; it looked as though Harry Potter's eyes were watering. "We all must remain strong, from the inside out..."

"Bloody bastard," muttered the red-haired woman next to him.

"Pardon?" he whispered back.

"Harry Potter. He says all these things, not to remember those who died, but to promote himself. To make him seem like a great man."

"But he is a great man."

"Yes and no. He surely has the potential to be, but he is going the way of Bartamus Crouch. Justice does not matter to him anymore, just power."

"Surely not. I have known Harry Potter for years. I may have been gone a long time, but I cannot believe that he changed that much."

"I have known him for a long time, too. If I didn't know better, I would have said the same thing. The War changed us all though, especially Harry," the woman said with a bitter tinge to her voice. "He has finally let his fame and power go to his head. If you have been gone for awhile, you might not know, but he is the captain of the Chudley Canons and he is rumored to be up for the next Minister of Magic."

"Wow," said Neville thoughtfully. " I would have never expected it."

"Shush!" said Ernie Macmillan.

Neville looked up at Harry potter, who had just finished his speech. As the applaud sounded, Harry went and sat down next to a model-like woman, who kissed his cheek with a grin. Neville found something wrong with this scene. Even in Harry had taken a turn for the worst, why would he be with some bimbo-type woman? Where was Ginny Weasley? Harry and Ginny had been very enamored with each other at Hogwarts. Neville thought that they would have been married with children by now, that is if Harry could get the approval of Ginny's six older brothers.

Dinner started. Neville was pensive through the first course. He also felt quite out of place. The two couples were smitten over their bowls of soup, so that left Neville and the beautiful red-haired woman feeling awkward. It seemed that the woman needed a distraction, because she turned and stuck up conversation with Neville.

"You said you have known Harry Potter for a long time?"

"Yes, we went to Hogwarts together."

"Funny, I don't recognize you."

"You to school with him too?"

"Yes, I was a year younger and had a hopeless crush on him for years. It did not really help that he was my brother's best friend. I actually dated him for a while, though."

Neville blinked. It couldn't be. "Ginny?"

"Do I know you?" Ginny asked with a slight frown.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Ginny's eyes went wide. She stared at him in a curious shock for at least a minute before she said anything. Suddenly, Neville found himself in her embrace.

"I thought you were dead!" she said into his shoulder.

"I am sorry," said Neville blushing as she broke away.

"Where have you been?"

Neville went into his story, talking more than he had ever in the last few years. He did not know why, but he had always found Ginny easier to talk to than most people. Of course, Neville still felt a bit uneasy around her, especially because he found her very attractive.

Neville told her all about his travels and about his Herbology shop.

"Wow, that's great. You were always marvelous at Herbology."

Neville blushed. "What have you been doing?"

"I am an Auror. That takes up most of my time, but I enjoy it."

"How is Ron doing?"

"Ron is pretty good. He plays with Harry on the Canons. He has a bit of trouble though because he is married to Hermoine and she refuses to talk to Harry."

"Really?"

"Believe it or not, it is because Harry has been promoting anti-werewolf legislation."

"WHAT?" said Neville, who was thoroughly shocked.

"Yes, he has been building off of the character of Fenir Greyback. Remus ends up breaking something if someone even mentions Harry."

"How could he do that? And people actually support him for Minister of Magic?"

"Yes, well there is a lot of anti-werewolf sentiment after the War, plus Harry is an international icon. There is a large group of us, which actually happen to mostly consist of those who knew Harry best, who are promoting Hermoine for Minister."

"Really? She neglected to tell me that. I think she would make a great Minister."

"Yes, she really would," said Ginny with a sigh, "but with Harry in the running, she doesn't have much of a chance."

"No need to be so optimistic. "

"Well, it is true." Ginny sent a glare over to where Harry Potter was sitting. Neville was still quite shocked at how much everything had changed in just two years.

Both he and Ginny were quiet through the rest of the dinner. So couple were getting up and dancing. Neville felt distinctly uncomfortable. He thought that he should maybe ask Ginny to dance, then again, she probably wouldn't want to dance with him; she already knew how bad at dancing he was, seeing that he had taken her to the Yule Ball in his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Would you like to dance, Neville?" said Ginny out of nowhere. Neville was surprised, but happy that she had asked him.

"Sure, " he said, getting up and taking her outstretched hand in his. His arm felt tingly as she led him towards the dance floor.

-----------------------

Neville danced with Ginny for a while, but it was quite cut up. He was cut in on quite a few times, all by men he did not recognized, except when Dean Thomas came up. Dean was the only person to actually recognized Neville, claiming "well, who else would he be?"

While Neville and Ginny danced, Hermoine and Ron came up also.

"Neville, I am glad you came!" exclaimed Hermoine. Ron grinned; obviously, Hermoine had told him that he was back.

"Great to see you, mate," said Ron, shaking Neville's hand. Neville smiled.

"You too."

"I assume Ginny has could you up on what has been going on?"

"Yes, I must say that I am astonished."

"We all were," said Hermoine giving Ron a small glare.

"Look, he has been my best friend since my first day of Hogwarts. I have tried to talk to him about it, really, I have," said Ron. "I don't know what to do next."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Neville.

"Well, you could help with Hermoine's campaign," said Ginny.

"Okay, I am a very influential person, but I can try."

"Neville, you are a war hero. Of course you are influential."

Neville blush slightly. He was really quite confused. He hadn't expected everything to be the same when he returned, but this was all just strange. Hermoine and Ron left to go get drinks and mingle. Neville continued dancing with Ginny. He was dancing better than he expected; he had only stepped on Ginny's foot once.

Only a few minutes after Hermoine and Ron left, a dark haired man made his way towards them.

"Ginerva, my dear. How lovely to see you," said none other than Harry Potter in a quite false sounding, hearty voice.

"I wish I could say the same," said Ginny coldly.

Harry just gave a loud phony laugh, as he was joined the model-like woman. "This is Larissa Meildeu. Larissa, this is Ginerva Weasley. Larissa is the chief editor of Witch Weekly's Fashion department."

Neville noticed Larissa scrutinizing both him and Ginny, like she was trying to figure out whether they were good enough to talk to.

"And what is it that you do, Ms. Weasely?"

"I am an Auror."

"How... lovely," said Larissa, in a slightly strained voice as she looked at Ginny with distaste.

"Who is your friend, Ginerva?" asked Harry, looking at Neville like he had just noticed him. Neville was slightly taken aback, although he did not know why. He also found it quite awkward to introduce himself to Harry Potter, especially since he had known him for better than ten years.

"I am Neville," he said, refraining from saying that he was nobody.

"Does a last name go with that?" asked Harry.

"Longbottom," said Neville softly.

"Neville? That can't really be you? You died!"

"Obviously not," said Ginny.

"You know him?" said Larissa.

"This is Neville Longbottom! The man who took on ten Death Eaters single-handedly! Come Neville, you must have a drink with me!" said Harry pulling Neville off towards the bar. Neville glanced back at Ginny with a helpless look upon his face.

--------------------

Neville had very dull conversation with Harry Potter. It didn't seem very dull for Harry, who was talking animatedly about himself and politics, but Neville was bored out of his mind. He couldn't get a word in at all and all Harry's ideas were either horrible or self-centered. Neville had taken to just nodding along so that he could tune out everything else.

"So, what do you think?"

Neville did not know what Harry had been saying so he asked, "I am quite sorry, could you repeat that?"

"You could do some promotional work for my campaign. After all you are, Neville Longbottom: The War Hero. With you in tow, I will further insure my win over Granger. I am going to win anyway, but the more supporters the better. Everyone except a small group supports me; after all, I _am _the savoir of the magical world, an international Quidditch star, and one of the best looking wizards around. I have won Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor three years in a row now. I also have an Order of Merlin: First Class."

"Well, um..." started Neville, not quite sure what to say. It was amazing how much Harry sounded like Gilderoy Lockhart. Neville could have never imagined that Harry would end up with this big of an ego.

"I can make it worth you while. Really, anything you want," said Harry.

"I don't think so," said Neville softly, not realizing that he was staring at Ginny, who was talking to one of her brothers, either Fred or George, a ways away from the bar. Harry noticed this and turned to see what Neville was staring at. When he turned back his large false smile was gone.

"Stay away from her," Harry growled.

"Wh-What?" said Neville who was quite taken-aback and blushed as he realized that he had been staring at Ginny.

"Stay away from Ginny," repeated Harry menacingly as he got up and walked away.

---------------------

A/N: And there is the first chapter of my second ever Fan Fiction. It also happens to be the longest chapter I have ever written! I know Mr. Harry Potter is quite out of character, but in my story the War changed some people a lot. Thanks to everyone for reading it is quite appriciated. Reviews would be appriciated too!

---Perplexity


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his Magical World do not belong to me.**

**Chapter II: The Puppet**

Neville was very glad to get home from the memorial. The rest of the night had been awfully uncomfortable. After Harry had almost threatened him, Neville had thought it best to avoid Ginny. He did not want to avoid her, but he had thought it best not to cause waves. Neville did come across a few other old acquaintances. He was glad to see most of them again. He did not enjoy seeing Draco Malfoy again, though. Draco was quite similar to how he had been in Hogwarts; he was vain and snobbish. He had become less antagonistic, though.

Neville had not stayed to the end. He ended up leaving without saying goodbye to hardly anyone. He just hoped that Ginny had been too distracted to notice. In all likeliness, she had been.

The next day, Neville opened his store a bit early. He needed something to get his mind of the night before. He was pruning his Peruvian Petunia, when the door opened. In walked a peculiar woman with long dirty blonde hair, who looked like she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. The most peculiar thing about her was her earring, which looked like orange radishes.

"Luna?" asked Neville.

The woman turned to look at him slowly. "Hullo, Neville. I heard you were back."

"Yeah," he said a bit awkwardly.

"You had everyone quite worried, you know. But, it is completely understandable. There are many people who would have benefited from disappearing for a while after the War."

"Um, yes."

"Well, welcome back," Luna said while she inspected a bucket of purple plunkard bean pods.

"Thank you. What have you been doing?"

"I run the Quibbler. My father retired, so I took over for him. I also, on occasion, am a commentator for quidditch games."

Neville grinned, remembering Luna's quidditch commentary from Hogwarts. Everyone had to say that she was of the most bizarre and entertaining commentators. "That is great."

"I ought to be going. I am on my way to try to get an interview with Harry Potter."

"About what?"

"About him making pacts with Rib-nosed Murtutons to help get him into the position of Minister of Magic. You have heard about that, haven't you?"

Neville smiled. _Same old Luna,_ he thought. "I have heard about Harry being up for Minister, but I haven't heard of Rib-nosed Murtutons."

"They are creatures that manipulate minds. They are great for propaganda."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll be on my way. Oh, also, you don't happen to have any red Gogolisdims, do you? They are good for Rib-nosed Murtuton repellent."

"No, I don't, but I can order some from a friend in Mongolia."

"That would be lovely. Nice to see you again, Neville."

"Bye, Luna."

------------------------------

Neville was having a very cheerful week. His business was doing absolutely smashingly. He was very happy that he was being successful at something that he really enjoyed. Little did Neville know that peril was lurking around the corner.

It was early on Friday morning and Neville had fancied a cup of coffee. He walked through the door of a small café tucked into a corner of Diagon Alley. It was then that Neville had the feeling that someone was watching him. He ordered a coffee and took a table in the corner, keeping his eyes on watch. Soon a hooded figure had taken a seat at his table.

"Neville Longbottom?" the figure asked.

"Yes."

"Good, that is very good. My associate shall be here momentarily," at that the figure got up and slipped out the door, leaving a very confused Neville. Neville didn't have much time to be confused though. A moment later the door to the café swung open to bare a ghastly sight. A woman with tightly curled blonde hair swayed over to Neville. Her outfit was an offensively bright suit, which clashed with her oversized crocodile purse. Her glasses were jeweled, setting of her eyes in a peculiar way.

"Neville! How lovely to see you!" said Rita Skeeter in a loud and cheery voice.

"Um, Hello," said Neville nervously.

"So, Neville, why did you leave?" asked Rita Skeeter, as she pulled out some parchment and an acid green quill.

"What? I am sorry but I would rather not be interviewed," said Neville politely but firmly. He was then distracted by her quill scratching. He looked up to see that her quill was writing by itself.

Neville Longbottom, a hero of the War, has always been a shy boy. When asked why he disappeared after the War, he becomes nervous. "I guess I was because of the attention I was getting. I was sort of an accidental hero. I guess you could say the same about Harry Potter...

Rita seemed to ignore his statement. "So, what do you think of Harry Potter becoming the Minister of Magic?"

"Pardon me, but I will have to be going now," said Neville, as he realized what he was about to be sucked into. "Good day, Ms. Skeeter." Neville hurried out the door. He was all the way to his shop before he stopped to catch his breath. He really did not want to be forced into the affairs of the Ministry, nor any part of the magical world for that matter. He began to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to have come back.

Neville really did not want to be coerced into another war, either, even if it was a political war. Perhaps he should just disappear again? Stage his death, maybe?

Neville was so deep in though that he didn't realize that an owl had flown into his shop. To his chagrin, the owl started pecking at his head. He managed to stop it before it did any damage. He groaned as his untied the letter from its leg. The letter had a Ministry of Magic seal on it.

Dear Mr. Longbottom,

Your are requested to attend a meeting with the Minister of Magic at two o'clock this afternoon. If you cannot attend, please stop by to reschedule.

Sincerely,

Juanita Kingston

Personal Secretary to the Minister

Neville sighed. Should he run away now or later? He quickly dismissed those ideas from his head. He would not run away. He would stand up and live his life on his own terms. Then, if that didn't work he would disappear again.

----------------------------

Neville apparated to the Ministry of Magic with fifteen minutes to spare before his meeting. Much of this time was taken up by being approached by old acquaintances, all asking where he had gone and why he left. He managed to shake them of politely and make his way towards the Minister's office. The secretary admitted him and he opened a big fancy mahogany door.

As soon as Neville entered the office door, he knew this was not going to be the most pleasant meeting. Behind a big executive desk sat the Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. Oddly, he had not been fired after the War, although he probably should have. In a chair in front of his desk sat none other, but Harry Potter, himself. Neville remembered how Harry had never liked Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour had wanted him to pretend that he approved of Ministry dealing, although the dealings were dirty and false. A mascot, Neville thought.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I see you made it. Come take a seat," said Scrimgeour. Neville sat in the chair next to Harry, with wariness. "As you probably know, Harry here is going to take over being Minister of Magic when I retire this fall. I have heard that you are wanting to help with his campaign?"

Neville stared. He had never said anything about it. When Harry had asked him the conversation had taken another turn for the worst. "I, um..." started Neville.

"Well, it is settled then! We will run an article in the Daily Prophet! Maybe even an interview!" said Scrimgeour enthusiastically.

"Great, I have Quidditch practice now, but I will stop by your Herbarium to discuss the particulars tomorrow," said Harry.

Neville brain was screaming. How did he get himself into this? Neville took a deep breath. "I am sorry, but I will not be able to work on your campaign, Harry."

"What?" said Harry spinning around.

"I am quite sorry, but I am... I am very busy with my new business. To add, I have some quite unavoidable business with an associate in Mongolia."

Harry gave him a hard look. "I think I understand perfectly," he said coldly. "Well, that is too bad. Owl me if anything opens up."

"I will, have a good day, Harry, Minister," said Neville in a hurry to get out. He knew he would have to disappear now. Harry was sure to be angry about his refusal. Neville had a feeling that he could see right through him. He was sure that this would not be his last awkward encounter with Harry Potter.

Neville hurried through the hall of the Ministry. He didn't know why, but he felt like he was being watched, maybe even followed. At the thought of being followed, Neville instinctively looked over his shoulder. Unfortunately, he was still moving as he did this and he ran smack into something, causing himself to fall over on it.

Neville, who had his eyes shut in wake of his fall, opened his eyes slowly. His sight meet with a pair of beautiful brown eyes, which made him wonder why he would ever disappear again. Neville shook himself out of his trance. Avoiding looking at the girl, Neville quickly pulled himself off of her.

"I am very sorry, Miss," as he got up and offered her a hand. He then realized that it was not just any person, it was Ginny.

"That is quite alright, Neville," said Ginny with a smile, accepting his hand. "What brings you to the Ministry?"

"I had a meeting with Scrimgeour," said Neville as he straightened his robes.

"How fun. Let me guess, he wanted you to campaign for Harry?"

"How did you know?"

"They have been trying to get every well-respected witch and wizard to. They even tried to get Draco Malfoy. He refused, of course."

"It is surprising that they even tried."

"Yes, but what is even more surprising it that he is supporting Hermoine."

"Really?"

"Yep. He may not like her, but he loathes Harry more. I don't think that even he can deny that Hermoine would be a good Minister of Magic."

"I don't think anyone in their right mind could."

"Yes, well, then it seems that there are a lot of people who are not in their right mind. I would be one of them, but in a different way."

Neville chuckled. "Well, are you working on Hermoine's campaign?"

"Yes, quietly though. I could lose my job if Scrimgeour found out. Unfortunately, Hermoine won't use many of my ideas."

"Why not?"

"She thinks they are too unorthodox. She also refuse to be involved in what she considers to be 'dirty politics.'"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she refused to use my idea of jinxing Harry during one of his speeches with a Babbling Hex. Nor would she consider using a hex that makes him quack when he tries to speak," said Ginny with small smile.

"I am not sure that would help, I talked to him and I think I would prefer the quacking," said Neville, grinning.

"I guess your right. I have to get back to work. I am swamped with research on a suspected Death Eater. He is supposedly one of the last ones, but he is hard to catch. How about we catch up a bit sometime next week? I am going to dinner with Hermoine and Ron next Tuesday. I am sure they would love to see you again too. Do you think you could make it?"

"Sure, what time?"

"At six. We are going to a muggle restaurant. We can meet you in my brothers' shop, you know, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Alright, I will see you then," said Neville as they departed. Neville was euphoric. Sure, the dinner was also with her brother and friend, but he would still be at dinner with Ginny. Then again, though Neville as he remembered the memorial, perhaps this was not good. Harry had warned him to stay away from Ginny. Neville really did not want to find out what Harry would do. Neville shook away this though immediately; he wasn't going to let anyone interfere with him living his life to its fullest.

_----------------------_

_A/N: _And that would be Chapter II. Thank you to everyone reading and a special thank you to my reviewers: ih8uppl, Taken-IT-Easy, and Riye Link Reue. Let it be now be stated that this is my first attempt on writing romance. Although my otherstory has a ship, it is not really romance. Anyway, thanks again!

--Perplexity

PS

Riye Link Reue- Now that is an idea. I may consider including the ten Death Eaters thing in thisstory or perhaps in a nother one.

ih8uppl- I too have noticed that lack of Ginny/Neville stories. That is one reason I started this one. Also, don't worry, there will be plenty of Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor his magical world.**

**Chapter III: The Debate**

The weekend seemed to drag on for Neville. He got a lot done, including ordering the red Gogolisdims for Luna. He was anxious for the dinner with Ginny, Hermoine and Ron. He was also quite paranoid. He really had the feeling he was being watched. He was sure, that if he was being watched, that if anything happened he could fully defend himself, but he did not want it to come to that.

It finally was Tuesday. It was a very busy day for Neville. He made lots of sales and shoveled out advice about plants all day. At last, he was ready to close. He had just enough time to not be late. He hadn't seen Weasley's Wizard Wheezes since before the war. Then it was a great joke shop. It was flashy, too.

And it still was. The was a lurid green sign in the window that advertised the Weasley twins newest product:

FAKE CAULDRONS!

Astonish your friends and fool your foes!

Neville just laughed. The Weasley twins could come up with anything. He remembered being the first victim of a canary creme. As soon as Neville crossed the threshold into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes he came face to face to face with the infamous Fred and George Weasley.

"Neville! How lovely to see you," beamed Fred.

"Yes, indeed, care for a delicious mini-quiche? Compliments on your return?" said George holding out a plate of mini-quiche.

"I know I have been gone a while, but do you think I would really fall for that?" said Neville with amusement.

"Well, it worked on Draco Malfoy the other day. He actually believed they were 'a delightful treat for our famed and dignified customers,'" said Fred with a grin.

"Of course, we knew our Neville would be too smart for that!" said George. "That is why we slipped miniature land piranhas down the back of you shirt."

"WHAT! Where? Get it out!" said Neville in a panic, while Fred and George started howling with laughter.

"We knew you would fall for at least one thing!"

"Fred! George! Have you two been pranking Neville?" came a shout from the back room.

"Of course not!" shouted back Fred. "Who do you think we are? Some immature hooligans?"

"That is exactly what I think you are," said Ginny as she walked out of the back room. "Hi, Neville. Sorry about Gred and Forge."

"That is quite alright," said Neville with a grin. "I'll get them back someday."

"I don't think so, Neville-boy. Gred and I are masters, you are just a rookie."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron and Hermoine should be here any—" Ginny was interrupted by two pops. Ron and Hermoine had just apparated into the shop.

"Sorry we're late. Are you guys ready?" said Hermoine.

"Yep, let's go."

Neville, Ginny, Hermoine and Ron departed from Fred and George. They exited Diagon Alley into muggle London. After a brief walk, they entered a cozy muggle restaurant. They were seated at a small wooden table that was a deep brown. The interior was softly lit, with deep red walls. Delicious smell wafted through the room from a swinging door in the back. Neville noticed, though, that they were the largest group of people in there. They seemed to be the only people who did not seem to be on a date.

They ordered and discussed their lives since the War. Most of it was directed at Neville, who could not help put feel put in the spotlight. When they received their food, to Neville's relief, the conversation turned towards Hermoine's campaign.

"I know we can do this. It will just take dedication and determination. Too many people have been hurt by former administrations. We have just got to show them that I will be different," summed up Hermoine. As the conversation started toward Harry, Ginny excused herself to the restroom. Neville noticed how cold his side (he had been sitting next to her), was when she left.

Hermoine sighed. "Poor Ginny, she has been taking this very hard. Even harder than the rest of us."

"She doesn't show it too much," commented Neville. "I mean she seems very bitter, but no more than everyone else."

"She keeps a lot locked up inside. She vent a little, but I think she is hiding a lot," said Ron. "I think she was genuinely in love with Harry. She is generally very understanding person, but everything Harry has done has been too much for her."

Neville nodded. "I would have thought she would at least have a boyfriend by now, though. I remember her being quite popular at Hogwarts."

"Well, she has dated," said Hermoine darkly. "But I have suspicions that as soon as Harry finds out about them—keep in mind that he has great connections—he threatens them. She has dated anyone for more than two dates."

"That explains it," said Neville to himself."

"Explains what?" asked Ron.

"Well, um, at the memorial, Harry dragged me off to have a drink. At the end of our conversation, he told me to stay away from Ginny."

"I guess he thought you had romantic intentions toward my sister. To think that he thought you..." broke off Ron as Ginny returned.

The rest of the dinner went well. Ginny was unaware of them having talked about her. Harry was not mentioned again for the whole night. Neville went home that night happy from seeing his friends, slightly worried about the fate of the magical world, and in deep thought of his feelings towards Ginny. He knew he liked her, but did he have romantic intentions? He didn't know. He did know that he did not want to do anything to compromise their friendship, nor do anything to gain the utmost wrath of Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------

Not long after the dinner, Neville received an invitation to attend the Minister Candidates debates. Neville figured that he had better go to gain knowledge on Harry's positions, but he thought that he should stay towards the back and try to go unnoticed.

So two days later Neville found himself to be in the back of a small crowd in a Ministry conference hall. It was quite packed in there and Neville found himself to be pushed and nudged out of the way by people trying to make there way up to the front. He saw Ron and Ginny in the crowd. Ginny seemed to have hidden herself away in a corner to avoid the pushy people. Ron on the other hand, was seated in front. Not far from him was that woman, Larissa, looking annoyed by the stuffiness to the room.

"Quiet down everyone," growled the voice of Rufus Scrimgeour from the front. He had magically amplified his voice, as he addressed the room. "Here starts the first of the debates of the Minister of Magic Candidates. I welcome candidates Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger."

There was applause as Harry and Hermoine walked in from separate side of the room, each placing themselves behind one of two podiums that were stationed at the front of the room. Then the debate started, Hermoine pitted against Harry.

"Ms. Granger, what would you say your main goal would be as Minister of Magic?"

"Well, I would have to say equality among all creatures. I would fight to unburden the magical world of petty prejudices and scornful injustices. As the head of Inter Magical Creature relations and the founder of S.P.E.W..."

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel about the false imprisonment of many people after the War?"

"I am currently and will continued to act against this. It happened, unfortunately, to Stan Shunpike..."

"Ms. Granger, why are you suited to the role of Minister?"

"I am highly qualified. I received twelve N.E.W.Ts upon completing my education at Hogwarts..."

The debate went on and on and Neville found himself falling asleep in the back.

"Mr. Potter, what would make you an apt Minister?"

"I know a lot about the world. I know what sacrifice is. I put everything I had into defeating Voldemort. I will not be a weak, indecisive Minister, depending on others to help me with my decisions. I know what it is to stand up a fight, even alone. I have been alone my whole life. It has made me strong. I can face challenges. I won't have to rely on others to do my job..."

"You are full of crap, Potter!" came a voice from the back. Neville looked around, but couldn't place the voice.

"Excuse me?" said Harry frowning, looking to place the voice as well.

"You heard me! You think you have been alone your whole life? What about the people who stood and fought beside you during the War? You play the pity part so well, but I have to further mention the people who believed in you even when the world seemed to crumble out from under us. What about the people who died beside you? What about those who did die for you? You forget about them, you undeserving egotistical bast—" yelled the voice with uncontrolled anger. It seemed though, from the group of wizards in red uniforms, that security had gotten to the person.

"I am quite sorry for that interruption. Unfortunately, that young woman had her brains addled during the War. She spent a lot of time in St. Mungo's, but they were unable to do anything for her," said Harry in a sympathetic voice.

Neville turned to see the young woman break through to security. It was Ginny. She gave Harry a rude hand gesture and turned to leave. As she exited, she whispered, but loud enough for the silent room to her, to Harry, "And what, what about those people who loved you?"

Neville looked to see Harry's expression as Ginny's words vibrated through the room. Neville caught a brief moment when Harry's face showed emotion, of pain, but it disappeared as fast as it came. The debate continued, despite the interruption, although both Ron and Hermoine looked in want of leaving to find Ginny. Neville crept slowly out the door. He wanted to find Ginny, as well.

Neville couldn't find her. He looked all over the Ministry. He went to the Auror department, but did not see anyone.

"We you looking for something," said a voice from behind him, making him jump.

"Someone, actually," he said as he turned around to come face to face with a woman with shocking pink hair. "Tonks?"

"Do I know you? You look familiar," she said, scrutinizing him.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"Ah, Neville, lovely to see you again. Ginny said you were back!" said Tonks enthusiastically.

"Good to see you too. How is everything?"

"Oh, just peachy. Remus and I are celebrating our second anniversary on Saturday," smiled Tonks.

"Congratulations, any kids yet?"

"Yep, named after me dad. Theodore Leon Lupin."

"That's great. Congratulations again."

"Thanks. You were looking for someone?"

"Yes, I was looking for Ginny. Have you seen her?"

"No, she was supposed to be at the debates."

"Well, she was, but she stormed out."

"Figures, that is why I didn't go. I would just end up getting irritated. Well, you had better go find her then."

"Yes, I had better. I was nice to see you again."

"You too."

With that, Neville departed to look for Ginny. He asked in the Atrium and found that she had already disapparated. Neville decided not to go back to the debate. He knew that if he did he would end up falling asleep. He returned home, which was actually a loft above his shop. He spent the rest of the evening doing research on Pawskiting Ferns.

Rain started to crash down upon the windows in his flat. Thunder sounded and a streak of light flashed through the glass. Neville himself was quite cozy and found himself enjoying the rhythmic drum of the rain. He started to nod of o while leaning over a giant musty book. Suddenly there was an odd buzzing. It took Neville a few seconds to realize that it was his shop's doorbell.

_Neville checked his clock. It was nearing midnight. Who could it be at this late hour?_

_----------------------------------_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading. A special thank you to Charlo for reviewing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I know the Muffin Man.**

**Chapter IV: A Voice Out of the Dark**

Neville approached the front door to his shop with his wand drawn. The frazzled silhouette of a person, or at least he thought it was a person, was visible through the glass of the door. Neville opened the door slowly and cautiously. He drew in a deep breath, preparing for the worst, but he was surprised by what he met.

He was meet by someone with a mass of sopping wet hair. Moving down he saw a pale face with red blotches and red-rimmed brown eyes. "Ginny? What are you doing out there?" said Neville leading her inside.

"I...I am s-sorry. I j-just didn't know w-where to g-go," she stuttered.

"No, no that's quite alright, but you are soaked and look frozen. Here come up stairs. I am sorry but I was never able to master drying spells."

Ginny let out a small chuckle, despite her crestfallen face. "Neither was I."

"What's wrong?" asked Neville as he lead Ginny upstairs. Looking back at her, he found that tears had started to well up in her eyes. "I saw what happened at the debate. I am very sorry. I went to look for you, but you had already left."

"I couldn't stay another moment in the same building with that bastard," Ginny replied bitterly.

Neville didn't reply. He did not quite know what to say, so he rummaged around and found some dry, clean clothes to give to Ginny. He then showed her to the bathroom. Sitting on the couch while she changed, Neville held his head in his hands trying to compose what he would say. He was hopeless with upset women. He had had a few run-ins with them on his travels and he had never succeeded in consoling them. Of course, it did not help that they did not speak English or any other familiar language, so Neville could not understand a word of what they were saying.

Ginny came out of the bathroom changed. Neville offered her a blanket and they sat down on the couch. "Would you like to talk about it?" asked Neville while silently cursing himself for his lack of skill in these situations.

"I don't know," Ginny replied tears still trickling down her cheeks. "I just—It is too much. I really—I loved him."

At this, Ginny fell onto him and Neville patted her on the back awkwardly as she cried into his shirt. Immediately she backed away again. "I—I am sorry. I should not have intruded on you like this. It is quite unfair. I just have been keeping a lot of it in for a long time. There has not really been anyone I felt like I could talk to. I'm sorry."

"You can talk to me," said Neville giving her a soft, encouraging smile.

"I guess, since you are willing to listen...I just have been keeping a lot in for a long time. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Well, we didn't see much of each other during the War, so I had best start from the beginning. My family tried to keep me away from it as best they could, but I wouldn't have it. Harry broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral. I understood a bit though, you know, it was just his nobility. He thought that I would be in more danger if we were still together. He failed to realize that either way I would be in danger. He failed to realize that there was no way I would sit back at home wondering whether everyone I loved was still alive or not. A few people understood this.

"My brother Charlie understood this the best. He also understood that we needed as many witches and wizards as possible to fight for our side. And so, he supported me against the rest of my family. I became part of the Order of the Phoenix at sixteen years old. I was a spy. Most people do not know it, but I am an animagus. I kept tabs on the movements of various Death Eaters. It gave me something useful to do while Harry, Ron and Hermoine went to find the Horcruxes.

"I saw Harry sometimes. Every once in a while he and Ron and sometimes Hermoine would take a small break to see us. Every time Harry seemed to have changed, physically and mentally. He always looked a bit paler each visit. He seemed quite bitter and sarcastic. Yet each time, he would tell me how much he loved me, that when it was over that we would have forever.

"I was foolish enough to believe him. Each time I saw him, he seemed more and more distant. After a visit one Christmas, I didn't see him for over a year. The next time I saw him was at the final battle. By this time Percy was dead and I, despite my mother's will against it, was about to pour my entire existence into defeating Voldemort. You were there; you saw the horrors of that night. What most people do not know is that Harry Potter almost died that night at Voldemort's hands. Harry had lost his wand and Voldemort had him cornered. My father had already died pushing him out of the way of a killing curse and I was desperate. I launched myself in front of Harry as Voldemort sent three spells at him. One, Avada Kedavra, missed and hit the wall above, but the other two nailed me. One was the same spell put on Ron back at the Department of Mysteries all those years ago, which made me quite loony. The other was _Sectumsempra._ Well, I do not remember too much more of the battle after that. I do remember the blaze of power from Harry as he killed Voldemort and I remember him looking down at me, as I fainted while I was whispering something about his eyes looking like fresh pickled toads."

Ginny took a breath, but continued. Neville was glad, because he didn't know what to say. "After it was all over, I was in St. Mungo's for a few months. I was quite hysterical and nightmares plagued me. They did not think I would recover. I couldn't control my magic either. I had some good days and I was allowed visitors then. My brothers, Mum, Hermoine, Luna and Phlegm would stop by regularly. Every time, I would ask about Harry. They would never answer me.

"When I finally recovered, I went into Auror training. There was a press conference one day, which Harry was attending, I tried to talk to him but it was hard to get up to him with the river of people trying to get his autograph. When I finally got his attention, he gave me his autograph. I thought he must have been just mistaken and over-whelmed by the crowd, so after much struggle, I got up to him again. He patted me on the head and made a big speech to the crowd about how I was one of his biggest fans, who went nutters because of the Chamber of Secrets incident and how he had saved me and how now I would claim that we dated. It was the most embarrassing thing in my life. It was even worse than that singing valentine I sent him my first year.

"Worst of all, it hurt. The pain was more than _Sectumsempra_. It was not that he lied and it was not that he didn't love me. It was that I loved him and would have given up anything for him, but he didn't care. What hurts worse is that in spite of this, I still love him..."

----------------------------

Neville woke up stiff and sore. He could hear that it was still raining, but it seemed to be sometime in the morning. There was something heavy on him. He lifted his head up to see a mass of curling head hair. Confused, Neville tried to sit up a bit more. He was met by a beautiful face in repose. The night before came rushing back to him. Visions of a crying Ginny and feelings of animosity towards Harry flooded his head. Neville suddenly felt quite awkward, not just because of the night before, but with his comfort from Ginny's weight against him. As gently as he could, he tried to slip out from under her without waking her up.

Neville managed not to wake her up and went to check what time it was. He jumped when he saw that it was almost nine. He had ten minutes until he opened. He figured, also, that Ginny needed to get to work. He walked over and shook her gently.

"Five more minutes, Mum," she mumbled.

Neville laughed. "I am certainly not your mum. You need to get up if you have work today."

"Work!" said Ginny shooting up. "Wait a minute," she said looking confused until realization hit. "Oh, Neville I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your couch—"

"It is quite alright. I—"

"Oh goodness! Hermoine! She probably thinks I am dead in an alley somewhere!"

"What?"

"Hermoine and I are roommates. She tends to worry too much. Can I borrow your Floo?"

"Oh, yes, of course," said Neville handing Ginny a small pot full of Floo Powder. Neville could not hear what Ginny was saying, but he could hear Ron yelling from the other end. A few minutes later, Ginny's head emerged from the fire.

"Well, that went well. Hermoine was very understanding, but she had contacted Ron, who had been in panic. He hit the ceiling when he found out I was here," said Ginny as she shook the soot out of her hair. "Don't worry, though, he calmed down and everything a fine," she added after seeing Neville's worried expression.

"Good. What time do you have to go to work?"

"I have to be there by nine. Moody will hex me if I am late."

"It is two minutes 'til," said Neville looking at the clock on the wall. He saw Ginny's eyes go wide. She suddenly sprinted to the bathroom. A minute later she was out, back in her clothes from yesterday with her messy hair pulled back.

"Thank you for everything, Neville," she said giving him a smile and a kiss on his cheek and then disapparating. Neville brought his hand up to his cheek, still able to feel the warmth of her lips on it. A grin slowly spread across his face.

He dressed and ate, causing him to open his shop a little late. It was a good and cheerful day for Neville. It made him happy that Ginny trusted him. Even though he knew that she still loved Harry, knowing that she at least trusted him, especially enough to confide in him, heartened him. It was especially heartening because he knew that Ginny was not the most trusting person. Although he was very happy, a slight sorrow clung in the back of his heart. He just wished Ginny could have the happiness she deserved.

Neville's happiness lasted for two days. On the third day he was visited by Ron, who although he had calmed down, was still furious that Ginny had spent the night at his flat, however innocent it was. He had to put up with a fifteen-minute rant on how he should have sent Ginny home. To make matters worse he then had to listen to another rant about Ron and Hermoine's argument after they had talked to Ginny. Ron's visit was nothing compared to the next few visits he would get, though. Neville would have rather faced Bill, Fred, George and Ron Weasley than his next visitors. He would even have rather listened to Percy Weasley's (may he rest in peace) cauldron bottom lecture.

-------------

A/N: Thank you all for reading.

--Perplexity


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Chapter V: Unwanted Visitors**

Looking back, it was all Ron's fault. Ron had never been able to keep his mouth shut. If he had been able to, he could have saved Neville a lot of strife. On the other hand, it could have happened anyway. It was only a few days after the debate, after the incident with Ginny, after the scolding from Ron. Neville shouldn't have been surprised; it was nearly impossible to lead a quite, private life when Rita Skeeter was running amok.

Neville awoke in a pleasant enough mood. It was to be a good day, at least that was what he thought. As he went down the stairs to open his shop, a shot of uneasiness went through him. Something was not right. Neville just shook the feeling off. Then he went to open the door. He wished he had not. As soon as he opened it a shot of light blinded him. He blinked. He was surrounded. Questions bounded around, cameras went off. Neville backed up and shut the door quickly. He shuddered. The press had found him.

Neville knew he would either have to face them, or he would not be able to open his shop that day, or any other day. He slowly opened the door again and more flashes went off.

"What is your relationship to Ginerva Weasley?"

"Is it true that you refused to support Harry Potter's campaign?"

"Are the rumors that you are wanted for murder in Argentina true?"

Neville was stunned at the questions asked. One reporter even asked him about his undergarments. Neville tried to quiet down all the press so that he could say something, but they kept shooting questions at him. He felt like he was going to faint with all the flashing cameras and shouting people. Suddenly, Neville felt a tug on his arm as someone led him through the crowd. He looked up to see Harry Potter with a strong grip on his arm. Neville tried to say something, but he found himself pushed into the Leaky Cauldron, away from the press.

"Follow me," said Harry, commandingly. Neville nodded and followed, knowing it would do no good to refuse. They entered one of the private back rooms of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the bartender brought in drinks, which Neville accepted thankfully.

"Sit down, Neville," said Harry with a hint of anger. Neville sat.

"Thank you," said Neville feeling quite uncomfortable at the turn of events.

"No need to be thankful. I did nothing for your benefit."

There was a silence, while Neville pondered over Harry's words.

"First you refuse to support me," started Harry. "Even after everything I have done for you. Then you directly disobey me. You have slapped me in the face, Neville, and no one gets away with that."

Neville stared. "Since when have I been obligated to obey you?" he said.

"I am Harry Potter, I saved that world from certain destruction. You are not obligated, but you owe it to me."

"I am sorry, Harry, but I swore long ago never to let anyone or anything run my life. I do not know what happened to change you so, but I am sorry it happened," said Neville getting up.

Harry stood up quickly with fury flashing in his eyes. "I can discredit you, I can make it so you can never show your face in Britain again."

Neville smiled softly. "I am sure you can," said Neville with no trace of mockery. As he exited the room Harry Potter shouted after him.

"I told you to stay away from Ginny, Longbottom! If you come near her again, I will take action!"

Neville looked back at Harry. "You really are a fool, Potter."

------------------------------------

The next week did not go well at all. Neville stayed isolated from the world. He could not go anywhere without being hounded by the press. It seemed that the whole world now knew that Ginny had stayed one night at his house, although no one knew the truth of it all. The Daily Prophet was filled with articles about him, most written by Rita Skeeter.

_...Mr. Longbottom refused to reply to questions raised about his relationship to Miss Weasley, but rumor has it that they are dating..._

_... "Longbottom just wants to put in a jab at Harry Potter by dating his ex-girlfriend," says Macmillan..._

_...No one really knows where Mr. Longbottom went after the war, or why he left. Rumor has it that he left because he was not the hero we all thought he was..._

_...Officials in Argentina and Australia have charged Mr. Longbottom with murder..._

_...He has refused to support Harry Potter's campaign for Minister of Magic..._

Neville sighed. Only one in five accusations were true. He had actually started laughing when he heard about him being charged with murder in Argentina and Australia. He had never even been to either place. He knew the whole thing was Harry Potter's doing. He would not have really cared, but now everyone sent him fearful or disgusted looks. No one would shop in his herbarium, either. Neville found his only solace in taking care of his plants.

He had not seen Ginny since that night. He guessed she had been scared off by the murder accusations. Neville shook his head sadly as he pruned a stinging shrub.

------------------------------

Neville had been lost in his own thoughts when he heard someone enter his shop. He looked up and saw Hermoine Granger.

"Oh, Neville," she said, giving him a hug. "I am sorry I wasn't able to come sooner. The Ministry has been hectic. A few of us having also been working on stopping the press from spreading slander about you."

"Thank you, " said Neville softly.

"It is the least we can do. I think I am right in believing Harry is behind all this?"

"Yes."

"I will get him back for this. Many people are really upset about what is happening. It took five of us to restrain Ginny from tackling Rita Skeeter when she was in the Ministry the other day."

Neville's heart jumped at the mention of Ginny. "How is she?"

"Ginny? She is— well, not great. She is being overworked and this all has been really hard on her. She has always hated pity and between the rumors that she is mentally unbalanced and that you are using her, she has received more than ever," said Hermoine.

Neville thought a while before changing the subject. "How is the campaign going?"

"Not well since Harry is playing the strong, yet hurt wizard. He has been playing off of all your negative press, including taking credit for when you took on ten Death Eaters. It is disgusting how people will believe anything," said Hermoine making a face. "Yet, I do believe that I can win this. We can also over come this problem. We just need an old friend."

"Who?" asked Neville smiling at the mischievous look in Hermoine's eyes.

"Luna Lovegood."

-------------------------------------

Neville could not believe what he was doing. An interview was just too weird. He knew that to clear things up, but he would have to answer awkward questions. Still, it was all for the best. Hermoine made Luna promise that the interview would only address the slanderous issues brought up by the press, not things like Rib-nosed Murtutons. She agreed reluctantly.

Neville was now sitting in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron trying to calmly sip his drink while he waited for Hermoine and Luna. He had chosen a less visible corner of the pub so any lurking press would not think there was some type of conspiracy going on. On the other hand, he thought, maybe he should have sat out in the open; it would look less like he was up to something that way. Before Neville had time to further ponder the future consequences of his seating arrangements, Luna and Hermoine had walked over with their drinks.

"Hello, Neville. Lovely to see you again," said Luna looking around with her trademark dreamy expression.

"Hi, Luna. How are those red Gogolisdims working out for you?" smiled Neville.

"Oh, they are working very well. I have not seen signs any Rib-nosed Murtutons—"

Hermoine interrupted with a disapproving look. "Hello, Neville. I am quite sorry, but I am in a bit of a hurry. I wrote out some questions for Luna to ask. I think they might do the trick."

"Good. Thank you very much, Hermoine. And you too, Luna."

"It is no problem. I have to get to work though. Oh, and Ron says 'Hi'. Alright, goodbye and good-luck," said Hermoine as she left.

"Bye," chanted both Neville and Luna.

"So, shall we get started?" said Luna.

"Sure."

Neville had never talked so much about himself. It was quite awkward at first, but he eased into it. If it had been anyone else besides Luna, it would have been worse. Luna had a way of not being shocked by anything. Yes, she still had a knack for voicing uncomfortable truths, but, all in all, it was not all too bad. Not that Neville would volunteer for a second interview, but still it could have been a lot worse.

Luna had said that the article would appear in the edition coming out in two weeks. Neville just hoped that he wouldn't be arrested by then. With all the crazy rumors going about, he was surprised that no one had tried to arrest him yet. Then again, Ginny and Tonks were both Aurors and probably had some sway over the regular law enforcement.

Again, Neville came back to Ginny. Something about her kept drawing him in. It wasn't physical, although he, or anyone, had to admit she was beautiful. It was just something about her. Something that made him want to protect her and be there for her, but he knew that he couldn't help her until he helped himself.

-----------------

Two weeks of misery passed. Two weeks of being hunted by the press, two weeks of being avoided by everyone. Yet, this morning was to be a good one. An owl flew in the window as Neville ate breakfast. The brown owl with yellow eyes stared at him menacingly. It carried to cylindrical container. Before Neville could remove it, a few more owls flew in. In no time, Neville's home was covered in owls. He, not wanting any nasty messes, quickly untied every letter from all the owls and shooed them out. By this time, Neville had a huge stack of letters.

He grabbed the cylindrical one and opened it. Out rolled a magazine—with his face on the cover. Neville almost fainted, not because he had forgotten about the interview, but seeing a big picture of his face was not what he expected.

_Neville Longbottom—The Real Story_

_Neville Longbottom has been accused of an affair, at least two murders, slander, and dishonesty all in the last week. The magical community was shocked that someone like Mr. Longbottom could have done such things. The truth is that he did not. All these stories have been shamefully fabricated. We at the Quibbler are disgusted at this nasty display by the press. Therefore, we decide to let Neville Longbottom himself speak out in his defense._

_Q: Where did you go after the War?_

_NL: I first traveled to Tibet and Mongolia. Then I went to the jungles of Africa. Pretty much, all I did for those years was study plants and hang around with the locals..._

_Q: So, you really didn't commit murders in Argentina and Australia?_

_NL: No! Of course not! I have never killed anyone, not even in the War. I also have never been to either Argentina or Australia..._

_Q: What made you come back?_

_NL: I missed the familiarity of home. No matter where I went, I never felt like it was somewhere I actually belonged. That is why I came back here, although now I am even doubt that I belong here..._

_Q: Everything has changed a lot here._

_NL: Yeah. I got here and it was strange. It was a familiar place but everything had gone nutters. People I knew were almost unrecognizable even if they looked the same..._

_Q: Rumors have been going around about you and Ginerva Weasley, care to elaborate?_

_NL: There is nothing to say, really. We knew each other at Hogwarts and we are friends now..._

Neville smiled. The interview had not sounded too bad. He just hoped this would get the press to back off. This also explained the heap of letters that adorned his table. He opened them to find many people had written letters saying that they were sorry about the way the press had treated him and things of that sort. A rare few still thought he was a conniving, deceitful murderer, but the rest were enough to make up for it.

Neville opened his shop that day. He was in a great mood. A lot of people stopped by to talk and apologize. He also did a fair good amount of business. He sold one of his rare Tanzanian Thymus plants for a good amount as well as many different herbs. Neville knew the whole thing was not over, but he was going to enjoy his day of peace anyway. No one would take this day away from him.

-----------------------

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading. A special thank you to AngeliqueCollins for reviewing!

---Perplexity


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related stuff. **

**Chapter VI: Dreams**

_Diagon Alley had an eerie silence cast upon it. Smoke rose from the charred buildings. The air was hazy and had an acrid smell to it. The soft fall of footsteps upon the cobblestone street broke the silence. The sound announced that Order had arrived. Over the past months the members of the Order of the Phoenix had dwindled. So many had been killed or captured by Death Eaters. New reports came in every day, but the downcast members had fought on. They knew that this would be the final day, for better or for worse. The last of the Horcruxes had been destroyed and now the final battle was about to begin, good versus evil._

_The members walked in silence, waiting for the Death Eaters to strike. Harry Potter led them farther through the war torn street. Harry Potter was their last hope. His haggard appearance did not prevent his emerald eyes from shining. If Harry Potter had hope, the rest of them did as well. Suddenly he held up his hand for them to stop. Dark shadows were slinking behind the vacant windows of store- fronts. Soon they were surrounded by black robed figures, wearing white masks. So the Final Battle began._

_Neville Longbottom stunned the first Death Eater who came his way easily. As he went on it became harder and harder. They were losing. The Order was hopelessly outnumbered. Many on both sides had fallen, but it was impossible to figure out who was dead and who had just been stunned._

_Before Neville knew it, he was surrounded. Nine—no, ten leering Death Eaters had their wands all pointed at him. Neville knew it was hopeless, but he did not want to go down like this. When he died, he wanted to be a crusty old man who had lived his life. He decided right then that he would not go down. Despite any odds, he would not allow himself to be brought down. He struck swiftly at the nearest Death Eater, gracefully dodging the curses sent by the rest._

_Looking at a distance, one might have thought the fight was choreographed. Neville struck and moved at exactly the right time. One after another, the Death Eaters went down. Some would get back up, but just to be knocked down again. A glow radiated off the area. A great power emitted from Neville himself. Soon not a single one of the ten Death Eaters remained standing, or in possession of a wand._

_A man sat in an eight foot by eight-foot cell. His once well-kept hair was now matted and filthy. His uniform was even worse. Shackles chained him to the cold stone wall. His eyes were alight as he told the prisoners in the surrounding cell about the man who had sent him there. He was not bitter; he was glowing with admiration for the man. He had never seen anyone display such a will and determination. To him it was the finest performance he had seen in his lifetime._

_A few other prisoners had fought this man and their admiration could not be clearer. They had no love for this man, after all, he had caused them to be sent to Azkaban, but they had a great amount of respect for him. "To the most admirable son of the light," they said, toasting the man with their crude bowls of soup._

_Eyes, brown eyes stared at the stars intently. He sat next to the brown eyes. They looked sad. Sad brown eyes. The stars seemed to taunt the eyes. The stars twinkled, divulging malicious insults. The eyes disappeared._

_He ran. He ran through a jungle. Vines keeps out of their hiding to snap out at his ankles. A distant roar was heard. He ran faster. Brush slapped at his face, cutting into it so it bled. He tripped over a large root, but he just got up and kept running, trying to prevent fear from ravaging his body. He reached a clearing and stopped. Up ahead was a waterfall. The water ran cold and clear. At the top was a pale figure with a shining red mane crowning it. With arms spread it stepped off the top, falling into the water below. It never went under. Instead, there was a sickening snap. The figure floated toward him, floating in the water on its back, its brown eyes gazing up at the sky, lifeless._

_A woman with wispy white hair sat on the edge of a bed. She smiled as she smacked on a piece of pick bubble gum. Pink bubbles filled the air around her, contrasting against the dark of the white walls. "Did us proud," she said softy, slightly humming as she looked at a picture on her nightstand. "Proud."_

_He was in a hallway. It was dark. A dim light was at one end. Footsteps clopped toward him. Fear caught up with him. He tried to run, but he could not, so he stood up tall and proud. Something was coming; something was there..._

Neville woke up panting. His skin was soaked in a cold sweat. He had never had a dream quite like that before. Sure, he had had nightmares but none measured up to that one. Half memories, part too real not to be true, part what might be prophetic symbolism, or just random thoughts. But, what did it mean? Or did it mean nothing, just the jumbled thoughts of a troubled soul? He thought it must have some significance, though. Neville, growing up in the magical world, knew that dreams could be more that what they seemed.

Neville got up and made himself some tea. It was too early to open his shop and it was too late to bother going back to sleep. As he shuffled through his cupboards for some tea, there was a tap at his window. He looked up to see a brown owl. Quickly, he let the owl in and untied the letter from its leg. The letter had red seal and the parchment looked fancy. Neville hesitantly broke the seal. It was not that he wasn't curious about what it contained, but he also was hoping that it wasn't anything bad.

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_You are invited to a campaign event supporting Harry Potter in his run for Minister of Magic. This is a formal event, to be held on Saturday, November 5th at the Potter Mansion. Drinks start at six o'clock to be followed by dinner and dancing.._.

Neville read no farther. His ripped the invitation into tiny pieces and incinerated them. Harry just wouldn't give up, would he?

------

A/N : Thank you to everyone for reading and/or reviewing (although I sincerely hope the reviewers read as well). Sorry that the chapter was shorter than normal, but I had an itching to post something and I have been working on this chapter for quite a while. Anyway, I must give credit where credit is due, I must thank Riye Link Reue, for without his/her review this chapter would not have been written. Thanks to all once more!

---Perplexity


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly, it is true. But that is what makes it fun to write fan fiction. **

**Chapter VII: Happy Holiday**

The Christmas season had always been one of Neville's favorite seasons. It was full of happiness, thoughtfulness, good cheer and good food. Yet, Neville was sad. Since his Gran had died, he had no one to really spend the holidays with. Sure, he would go to visit his parents in St. Mungo's, but otherwise he would be alone.

Neville sighed as he added up receipts for the day before. He had already finished his Christmas shopping, not that he had a lot to do. He had gotten his parents some new jumpers and a lovely bouquet of flowers, a nice gesture even if they would not notice. He had sent his friends overseas some of Odgen's Firewhiskey, something that they could not get where they lived and Neville was sure that they would enjoy it immensely. He decided to send Luna a copy of Mundra's Search for the Fire-breathing Monkey of Rokaoka Bay, something that Neville knew she would like. He bought some chocolate for Ron and a reference book for Hermoine; he knew that he couldn't go wrong with those.

He had a harder time picking out something for Ginny. He needed something very special. A broom servicing kit or a box of chocolates just would not do. He had been in the in the back most of the rooms in Flourish and Blotts when he found it. Pushed into a musty corner, surrounded and covered by stack of corroding old books was the most fantastic book he had ever seen. It was a beautiful hardbound book with red leather and an illuminated title. Inside the illustrations were magnificent.

It was book about Dragons. Neville remembered how much Ginny liked Dragons. He remembered how ecstatic she was when she saw the dragons at the first task of the Triwizard Tournament his forth year. He remembered how her eyes lit up when she saw them. He remembered how much she loved her brother, Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. He remembered how much she looked up to him.

Neville had a smile permanently stuck on his face as he brought the book up to the front counter. Mr. Flourish had a shocked look on his face as he saw the book. "I haven't seen this book for years. I looked everywhere for it. It is a very old and valuable. One of a kind, it is. Where did you find it?"

"In the back most room, in the corner, under a pile of deteriorating copies of A Hundred Useless Facts about Magical Warts," said Neville.

"Curious," murmured Mr. Flourish. "I warn you, this is a very expensive book," he said, giving Neville a skeptical eye.

"That is alright," replied Neville cheerfully.

It had been expensive, but it was worth it.

It was now only a few day before Christmas. Last minute shoppers were in a great abundance. They would come rushing in about ten minutes. Then Neville would spend all day trying to convince people that Venomous Viper Vines did not make good houseplants, no matter how pretty they were. Then he would end the day exhausted and go to sleep only to wake up to the same thing again. He wished he had something to look forward to.

The bell on the door chimed. "We are still closed for another fifteen minutes," said Neville blandly, not looking up to see who it was.

"I know and I hope you don't mind, but I have to be to work in five minutes. I just need to talk to you for a minute," said a female voice that Neville recognized.

Neville looked up from his receipts to see a beautifully windswept Ginny. Neville had to stop himself from staring and possibly drooling. He regained composure quickly and gave her a big smile. "Of course I don't mind. It's lovely to see you."

"You too," said Ginny with a smile. "I am really sorry I haven't been in contact recently. We have been swamped at the Ministry..."

"It is quite alright."

"Anyway, I wanted to asked you if you wanted to spend Christmas Eve at the burrow with us. I would ask you for Christmas day as well, but Harry is coming then and I don't want you to have to put up with that kind of foul torture. Unfortunately, my mum says I have to be there. Even Hermoine is avoiding it. But, mum is making George, Fred and I stay. Ron of course is staying as well, but out of free will. Bill is staying, but only because his wife—you remember Fleur, don't you—is very fond of Harry. Anyway, it would be great if you could come for Christmas Eve," said Ginny without taking a breath.

"Of course I'll come," said Neville, restraining himself from skipping around the room.

"Great!" said Ginny. "Try to get there sometime around six," she said as she apparated out.

Neville felt a big grin come over his face; he had something to look forward to.

-------------------

As Ginny had directed, Neville apparated to the Burrow at six o'clock on Christmas Eve. The Burrow looked warm an inviting, as Neville approached the doorstep and knocked. When the door opened, a waft of warm air hit him, delivering the scents of gingerbread and peppermint.

"Neville! Glad you made it, mate!" said George as he ushered Neville into the living room. In the chairs around a roaring fire were a bunch of familiar faces. Neville was warmly greeted by Mrs. Weasley, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Alastor Moody.

"A merry Christmas to ya," said Moody, as he poured Neville a glass of eggnog. As a crash and yell came from the kitchen, Neville almost spilled it everywhere.

"Oh, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "I had better go check on how Ginny and Ron are faring in the kitchen."

Neville went with her to great them. Delicious smell met his nose as he entered the kitchen. He was also met with the sight of a beautifully angry-looking Ginny hitting Ron with a spatula, while yelling. "Ron, you prat! You are not supposed to light yourself and the food on fire when you cook!" she berated.

"Glad to see you made it, Neville," said an amused looking Hermione.

"Me too. Were they always like that?" asked Neville, gesturing to Ginny, who was still attacking Ron with the spatula, and Ron, who had a pot on his head and another in his hands, trying to avoid her blows.

"I don't know. Perhaps just not in front of people," she laughed as Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Ronald, Ginerva, stop acting so childish, you have dinner to finish preparing!"

Both Ginny and Ron stopped immediately, giving their mum sheepish smiles.

Everything went great from there. In spite of a few mishaps, Neville found out that Ginny and Ron cooked well together. They all had a marvelous Christmas Eve dinner, full of good food, good cheer and plenty of laughter (induced by Fred and George, of course). Neville had never had a better Christmas.

-------------------

Neville woke up Christmas morning with pleasant memories of the night before. Besides visiting his parents, Neville didn't have anything to do today. He hopped out of bed, only to find a small pile of unexpected presents at the foot. Grinning like a school wizard, he tore in.

Hermoine had unsurprisingly gotten him a book. It looked very interesting though, but Ron, to make up for it, sent a box of Honeyduke's chocolate. Luna had given him a subscription to the Quibbler. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a scarf and some pies. Neville then had gotten to the last package. It was wrapped in red and gold and a tag revealed that it was from Ginny. Neville's grin grew even wider.

He opened the package to find a potted plant. Yet, this was not just a potted plant. It was a Vamoritus Poritum Sivinios. It was probably the rarest and hardest to come by plant in the world. Its red and orange flowers, if dealt with correctly, could outdo a bezor for antidotes and its leaves had the healing power of phoenix tears. Neville had never even seen one before. Neville was ecstatic.

-------------------------

Neville had just left from visiting his parents, and was now heading up to the tearoom at St. Mungo's, when he heard someone call his name. He turned to seeing Ginny walking towards him. He smiled as he observed her glowing face and annual Weasley jumper. He still remembered how Ron would complain about his mother always knitting him a maroon sweater.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said with a grin.

"Yeah. Not that I am not happy to see you, but aren't you supposed to be with your family?"

"Yes, but they let me leave early."

"That bad, eh?"

"No, actually it was that good. I'd say it was bloody marvelous. It started out pretty bad. All Hermoine and Harry could do was glare daggers at each other over their apple cider. I was really itching to punch Harry at times, but when we sat down to dinner everything brightened up."

"What type of miracle could lead to that?"

"Well, remember that stuck up, model-type woman, Larissa Meildou?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, Harry brought her with him. It was horrible at first. She was condescending and expected everyone to wait on her hand and foot. It was worse than when Bill first brought Phlegm home. I though my mum was going to go ballistic. Of course, it was a given that she would not like her; my mum is still upset that Harry and I never got back together. Yet, it was actually Phlegm who could stand her the most. It was amazing! One minute we are digging into supper and the next Phlegm's fist is flying into Larissa's face! Then mash potatoes started flying; it was great!

"As always, mum broke it all up, much to Fred and George's disappointment. Larissa was quite upset and started going off on Phlegm, but no one would side with her so she stomped out."

"Didn't Harry side with her?"

"Well, I bet he would have, but Phlegm is pregnant. Even Harry isn't stupid enough to cross her."

Neville grinned. He was happy that the whole ordeal had gone relatively well for Ginny. He was curious though on whether she received his present and if so, how had she received it. He knew it couldn't have gone over too bad if she was standing in front of him right now in all her glory. It was then that Neville noticed that her eyes were slightly watering.

Before Neville knew it, he was swept into a tight hug. "Thank you for the book," she said. "You have no idea what it means to me."

Neville smiled. "I thought you would, but it is nothing compared to the plant you got me. By Merlin! How did you even come across one?"

"I just have good connections. A friend of mine works as a herbologist in South East Asia. She managed to track down a whole grove of them."

"Wow. That's amazing! I—well, I don't think I could thank you enough."

"It was no problem."

Neville spent the rest of the day with Ginny. He was sure that it had to be one of the best days of his life.

Sadly, the day had to end. Neville, being the gentleman he was, apparated with Ginny to the Burrow.

"I had a great day. I hope we can do this again soon," said Ginny with a sweet smile.

"I do too," said Neville.

Involuntarily, Neville moved closer to Ginny. He didn't know what he was doing. The voices in the back of his head were yelling at him to stop before he got himself into trouble, but Neville wouldn't listen. He leaned he head in and caught Ginny's lips in a kiss. _I'm in for it now_, he thought, but then she started to kiss back.

Neville was in a complete state of bliss. Then he heard the door open.

--------------

A/N: I am sorry that this chapter took a while to put up. I took me longer than I thought to write. I also apologise for any and all grammatical errors. Thank you to everyone for reading and everyone for reviewing!

---Perplexity


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? The answer is no and will always remain so.**

**Chapter IIIV: The Fight, the Resolution, and the End.**

Involuntarily, Neville moved closer to Ginny. He did not know what he was doing. The voices in the back of his head were yelling at him to stop before he got himself into trouble, but Neville would not listen. He leaned he head in and caught Ginny's lips in a kiss. _I'm in for it now_, he thought, but then she started to kiss back.

Neville was in a complete state of bliss. Then he heard the door open.

To say that what happened next was not a pretty picture is a gross understatement. Harry Potter, himself, had looked out the door to come upon a scene of his ex-girlfriend lip-locked with Neville Longbottom. Harry was not at all happy about this.

As Ginny and Neville heard the door open, they immediately separated. Both were blushing furiously, especially when they saw Harry looking at them with a venomous glare. He took a slow, malicious step towards them.

"I thought that I told you, Longbottom, to stay away from Ginny," spat Harry. "For this, you will pay."

Neville was not quite sure how to reply to this, but Ginny saved him from having to at all.

"You told him to stay away from me? You have no right to do such things. I knew you were a bastard, Potter, but I didn't realize that you were such a chauvinist pig!"

Well, apparently, Harry did not take to well to being call a bastard or a "chauvinist pig." His face grew red with anger. "I will deal with you later. What's wrong Neville? To afraid to speak up for yourself?"

"Never," said Neville steadily. "Harry, you have no right to make demands upon others. I do not answer to you. I am sorry you think so much of yourself that you actually expect to command respect in this way."

This did not sit too well with Harry either. He punched Neville, square on the nose. There was a sickening crunch and blood sprayed. Neville held his hands over his nose. There was a scream and Mrs. Weasley ran from inside, taking her apron to cover Neville nose. To the ignorance of Harry, Ginny and Neville, the rest of the family had been watching from inside.

Neville's bleeding was quickly healed by Mrs. Weasley, but his nose looked swollen and broken. By that time, Ginny was laying into Harry hard. It looked like she had slapped him.

"How dare you! You are a bloody bastard. You think you are all high and mighty but you are really just a stupid little boy! Punching Neville like that of all things! I am surprised that you didn't call him a potty-head as well. Oh wait, you are potty-head. You willingly rid yourself of any part of my life years ago, if you did not remember. After everything, too! I loved you, I would have given up my life for you and I nearly did!

"Of course you wouldn't remember. You only remember things that promote yourself. I know the War was hard, but that does not mean you can get away with everything!"

"Don't talk to me about the War! You have no idea what it was like! You just twittled your time away at the Burrow. You have no idea what I saw, the destruction, the horror and the pain!" yelled Harry.

"I have no idea?" said Ginny incredulously. "You actually thought that I would just sit at home doing nothing? I joined the Order at sixteen. I became a spy at age sixteen! I saw more horror that you may ever believe. The worst part is that I could do anything to stop it because I couldn't give myself away! You never spent weeks in the Death Eater camps. I did. I saw the worst of the worst. You ever wonder why I became and Auror after the War? Well, now you know!"

"That just shows what you know! You did not have to avoid everyone you cared about because if you didn't they you likely be murdered! You didn't have to live in constant dread that you would either become a murderer or have to be murdered. You were not pushed away by everyone. You never looked true evil in the face and had to stand strong."

"Who pushed you away? Moreover, 'never looked true evil in the face and had to stand strong'? Are you that daft that you forget that fast? I was a spy; I looked evil in the face day after day! And Voldemort? If you don't remember, I loved you so much that I two curses from that bastard that almost killed me, just to be thanked with a slap in the face."

"You are just a silly, stupid little girl. You know that?" Harry sputtered.

Both Ginny and Harry had tears in there eyes by this time. Everyone watched with wide-eyes, not daring to interfere. Ginny slapped Harry again.

"You know what? Tom was right, you two are very similar. He said just that same thing to me before he tried to steal my life," Ginny said in a sturdy whisper. Then she turned and stalked away. Everyone just stood there gaping, unsure what to do next.

There was a flash. Everyone quickly turned to see none other than Rita Skeeter and some photographer.

"This will definitely make front page. Henry, you got a shot of that slap, didn't you? 'Harry Potter's not so Happy Christmas,' sounds like a good headline. 'The internationally famous Quidditch star and savior of the magical world, Harry Potter had better watch his campaign for Minister of Magic. Why? In a scene witnessed by Daily Prophet journalist, Ms. Rita Skeeter, herself, Mr. Potter displayed a devastating lack of the control that is needed to succeed as Minster…"

Neville, as calmly as possible, walked up to Rita Skeeter. "Ms. Skeeter, if you will kindly enough leave, I believe enough has happened tonight."

She sent Neville a scathing look, but apparated. She had a story, anyway.

Harry then crumpled to the ground in a wave of tears.

------------------------------

The article had made the front page of the Daily Prophet, just as predicted. It explained the whole situation around Ginny and Harry. It also included Neville, much to his astonishment. It sold more copies than any other issue, not to mention furthered Rita Skeeter's career. Apparently, she had been working on this story for a long time, digging up information that had been until recently buried deep. The story, being completely verifiable, also restored her credibility.

No body had seen either Ginny or Harry since that night. Neville knew that they both had to cool off, but he was beginning to become worried.

It was the next day that Harry Potter resigned in his campaign for Minister of Magic. No one was surprised about that, and after the article, most wouldn't have voted for him anyway. This, of course, brought about a landslide win for Hermoine Granger. She graciously accepted the position.

Ron planned a very big celebration party for her the next Saturday, which also happened to be New Years Eve. The guest list was huge, but Ron insisted upon it.

------------------------------

Neville left his shop at five to get to Hermoine's party. It was a cheerfully brisk night, with the stars twinkling, inviting the new year in.

Ron greeted him cheerfully. There were many witches and wizards already there. Among them were Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. They were talking and it seemed to be a civilized conversation. Neville smiled, but also became worried. What if Ginny accepted Harry back? He was of course, the great Harry Potter, why wouldn't she accept him back? Why would she choose dull, dim Neville long bottom over him?

Neville became withdrawn from the party, being too preoccupied with his own thoughts. He clutched his drink and bit back a bitter laugh; perhaps he should have just stayed away. It was at this miserable moment that Harry Potter approached him.

"Neville," he started slowly. "I first wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I have done. I—I don't know what came over me exactly. I am just happy that I have been brought back…"

"I am happy your back too, Harry," said Neville, with a slight, but sad smile.

"Thank you, Neville. After everything, I do not know how you can be so good to me, but then again, you always have been a great man. Even those you defeated respected you and thought of you with no hate, only admiration."

---------------------------------------

Harry's words had heartened Neville, but he still tried to avoid Ginny. It was only a few minutes until midnight and he had managed to avoid her so far, but his luck ran out. She approached him with a sweet smile.

"I finally found you! I have been trying to talk to you all evening, but by the time I get to where you are, you are no longer there."

"I have just been mingling," said Neville, a little bit sheepishly.

"I really wanted to talk to you. I am sorry I didn't contact you sooner, I just…well…needed time to think," she said.

"I understand."

"I wanted to thank you, so much, for being there for me. I know this all hasn't been easy and you have been a great friend, despite the calamitous last few months…"

There it was, Neville cringed. He had been the best "friend."

"Yes, well, your welcome. You deserve the best. I hope you and Harry are very happy together."

Ten 

_Nine_

Ginny looked at him incredulously.

_Eight _

"Harry and I are not…" said Ginny, breaking off. Seven Six 

"You're not?" said Neville, wide-eyed.

_Five_

_Four_

"No, there is someone else," she said, making Neville heart drop.

_Three_

_Two _

"Who?" he asked nervously.

One 

"You," Ginny whispered, kissing Neville thoroughly.

-------------------------------

THE END

-------------------------------

A/N: Well, don'tI feel a little sheepish. I meant to make this story longer and better, but I have lost it. This will be the end for now. I may add an epilogue, or much later come back and fix it up (maybe even change the ending or add more chapters). I would like to thank everyone for reading and an extra special thank you to my lovely reviewers: Riye Link Reue, Taken-IT-Easy, ih8uppl, Charlo, Angelique Collins, Daine, Friends yet Enemies, and These Days. And another thank you to anyone who feels that they deserve it, or that I accidently left out. Finally, I apologise for any and all grammer mistakes and plot holes.

Thank You All!

---Perplexity


End file.
